dark_alterniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Carnival
WARNING: GO TO THE OOC MEMO TO BE AGE AND MUSE VERIFIED BEFORE BEGINNING RP IN ANY OF THESE MEMOS! * List of Ops for this section. join our forum!! ☀http://dark-carnival-hs.forumotion.com/ Keyholder: howlingDarkness/aggressiveDemotivator/a lot more. # Op: silentSermon # op: CynicallyTheaterical # Op: timeTecho # Op: terminallyGamzee # all other ops to be decided those in memo are under revision. A freak show/ancient Rome/Greece/dia de los muertes/feudal japan meets Elizabethan England style carnival ground with evil looking trees of a forest each with faces on them. these trees are connected to the owner, do not harm them, surrounding it, hundreds of circus tents and demented satanic carnival rides and games fill the area, in the center is a large big top reaching 200 feet in the air, it is made of stretched and dyed troll flesh, the tent poles are made of troll bones fused together, inside trolls hang from cages on the ceiling and on the ground, blood covers every wall and is splashed across the floor, a pool pit of a preacher sits in front of a giant throne made of polished purple bones with skulls on the ends of the armrests, other smaller thrones line up next to the giant one reserved for the resident GHB.a huge cooking pot sits beside it, big enough to fit 50 trolls. There is a courtroom beyond the throne room, with a lobby and cafe and a large food court and torture chamber behind a locked door. A trapeze hovers between chains.A faygo fountain rests on the farthest wall as well as a fountain filled with blood. A gladiatorial roman arena sits on the far side, a Colosseum around it. Beside that is a Ludus, living quarters for housing the gladiator slaves. A congregation type seating area surrounds the poolpit, bleachers stands and pew made of troll dyed purple. there is a torture chamber in the courtroom filled with every torture device ever made. there is an area dedicated to ancient japanese arts of war among other things on the left side pf the Ludus. lowbloods and non-strider humans enter at your own risk, mainly a place for subjugs to gather. RULES # Only subjugglators can free a slave from a cage. If you get captured better start making fucking friends! You cannot use god teir or any other means to escape the cage. Once you get caught you are trapped WITH NO WAY OUT. # The majority of the subjugs here are part shadow wolf demon, the following god teirs have no effect on them: Life, Blood, Mind, Heart. Also it depends on what the subjugs god teir is as well. God teirs are allowed, DO NOT complain about this rule, you WILL be warned only once. Only a holy based god teir or one based around cosmic light would truly have any real effect. They are creatures partially spawned from a place far worse than hell. THINK ABOUT IT. # Face To Face rp memo. If you do not like the themes of this memo then head over to ###DarkAlternia as that is the main memo meant for everyone. # You MUST obey Shibe. He is a direct emissary to the Mirthful Messiahs and as such reports directly to him. His purpose is to relay what goes on in the carnival to the Mirthful Ones himself, he is a progress tracker, a pair of eyes connected to the lord himself. # If you are from a different memo and have an issue with the regular members of this memo you DO NOT UNDER ANY CONDITION chase after them and hound them about a situation. you contact the keyholder IMMEDIATELY. OOC will be then opened for discussion as to how to best deal with the problem. Failure to comply will result in a ban and possibly being reported if the harassment gets out of hand. # Everyone is required to make a wiki page that intends to live in the royal city, the carnival or the village. servants and maids are needed for the palace. # WARNING: Occasional NSFW content, EXTREME violence and other adult themes. The memo will be made invite only during the NSFW times, pm the keyholder for the invite. IMPORTANT NOTICE: NO nsfw activity if the Admin or a mod is not around. take it to PM or a private memo. # use /me for actions # DO NOT LURK. do not sit in the memo without saying anything for long periods of time without talking at least ONCE. you will be kicked. If you are not rp'ing go to the ooc memo/s. If you will be gone longer than 5 minutes please inform the staff with a brb or bbl etc. / me can be used for small ooc conversations # DO NOT. Interact with people who enter the memo without making an entrance. Their text is invalid as they do not exist within the space itself. THIS RULE IS MANDATORY. # BE ORIGINAL if one of your muses does something DO NOT have the rest do the same thing or know the same things! DON'T HAVE A BUNCH OF MUSES THAT ARE BASICALLY THE SAME! # use (()) for ooc # The torture chamber in the back door of the court room is NOT open to the public! # The thrones are NOT for public use! # The Troll leather couch near the thrones is NOT for public use! # once you enter you CANNOT use any device or magic or any other type of science because magic doesn't exist on Alternia, even though it does, it's just called SCIENCE, to 'poof' or somehow leave the area. if you don't have transportation you CAN'T leave without help. # you MUST make an entrance before posting, breaking this rule will get you kicked. That entrance must consist of either walking around the area or if you were previously inside any part of the carnival making an entrance pertaining to awakening and/or similar. # no godmodding, god modding is defined as taking control of another person's muse. # The big top looks the size of a regular carnival big top on the outside but on the inside it is as large as 13 football fields. You cannot walk from one side to the other quickly unless you are flash stepping! # No more than 3 fandoms per tag/handle # No combining elements of different time periods history to make up your muse WITHOUT DOING RESEARCH first. any descendants of Zeus/Amon/Hades/Medusa/Emperor Sun Yi for example will be kicked. # no Marysues, no Garystues, anyone being an example of a Sugoi Quest For Kokoro style level 500 sorceress with demons living inside their ears and being able to wield a sword given to them by say, Athena will be banned. # NO randomly performing an action and then leaving, you will be permanently banned. # only subjugs and those involved with them may say HONK in the memo. # be prepared for Hemoisim, prejudice and other things people may find offense to, that's what subjugs do, don't like it? don't come in. # Cannon rules apply in most situations, such as the hemospectrum, but as this is a subjugglator dominated environment, none have more authority than those of Subjugglator status. things such as blood color, grubs, god teirs, and basic morality are subject to differences at any point in given time, for more information please contact the keyholder. Do not complain, contact the keyholder. # The slaves used for food are located near the courtblock were the food court is. The slaves used for the arena death matches are located near the ludus. the slaves that are gladiators are located inside the ludus and do not live in cages and are free to come and go as they please. # Do not under any circumstances get an attitude about the plot of this memo, if you do not agree with it you can leave. # There is a security system in place to check if non-subjugs or non-royal family members are tagged or collared. You MUST have a collar if you are a lowblood or a human or a tag if you are a lowblooded or human quad mate of a subjug. # Refer to the Dark Alternia section of this wiki for more info on the area behind the carnival itself. # . there is PERMADEATH in this memo. NO invincible muses! plot related exceptions apply but these are never as they seem to be. see Dark Alternia rules for more info # . There will be no non-strider and company humans or other non-troll species or those not involved in someway with Lord English. Those involved with lord english include but are not limited to: The Handmaid, Sn8wman etc, all these tags are welcomed at any time. please head to the Dark Alternia memo. There will be no more than 4 lowbloods at a time in The Dark Carnival that are not enslaved or otherwise involved in freddy's or the gladiator arena, gladiator section coming soon. Note: THOSE INVOLVED WITH TROLL FREDDY FAZBEARS AND THE GLADIATOR ARENA DO NOT COUNT ON THE LIST OF 4 LOWBLOODS. THESE MUSES ARE IN TWO AREAS SEPARATE FROM THE MAIN CHURCH. OTHER MEMOS REPRESENTING THESE AREAS WILL BE MADE EVENTUALLY, UNTIL THEN VIEW FAZBEARS AND THE LUDUS AND ARENA AS SEPARATE FROM EVERYTHING ELSE. this is a place MAINLY for subjugs, subjugs are the target audience. once 4 lowbloods have entered the memo that is the max everyone else, including FISH MUST report to the DarkAlternia memo. it is open and clearly visible in the memo tab. IF IT IS NOT OPEN ASK THE KEYHOLDER OR A MOD TO OPEN IT. A note: this rule does not apply the Emperor and his family and the Doomed Timeline Emperor who frequents as well, for they are both Emperors of the planet itself. # NO WHITE TEXT except for Doc Scratch. # If you have any questions or concerns regarding these rules, please contact the keyholder. # The Cult Of Dualscar is a cult that revolves around the remaining violet bloods and fushia heiresses that have gathered together to get revenge against the subjugglators for the death of dualscar and the condescension. they live in the forest and will stop at nothing to convert fishbloods. # . Fushia and Violet are the minority here. # . Anyone is susceptible to cannibalism at any moment. # Afraid of death? Too bad, sign the waver listed below by sending the keyholder your answer. # There will be an age check from now on, those under 17 are not allowed in the more extreme memos that make up this community during lock downs. Troll Freddy Fazbears Pizziaria Hello Hello! and welcome to Troll Freddy Fazbears Pizziaria! The animitronics are allowed to roam the resturant at night so be careful! they hang out in the forest when it's empty, and are harmless outside, but are programmed to return as soon as life, I mean someone is detected inside. To apply for a fantastic position in the eternal night of our Troll Freddy Fazbears, pick up an application from the big top, wait for the red phone to appear and once you get a call from Phone Guy your all set! As a nightguard you'll be working for 8 hours when the next Nightguard takes over. Nightguard Shifts 12 am to 6 am 6 am to 1 pm 1 pm to 6 pm 6 pm to 12 am Repeat. Nightguards Currently On Staff Terezi- Nights Survived until shift was over- 2 Kraven- Night's Survived until shift was over- Hasn't gone in to work yet. = warning: please exit the building before celebrating your survival, this is crucial to your survival. Troll Freddy Fazbears Entertainment is not responsible for any death/injury/dismemberment. = Monsters * Troll Zombies, usually only around during the day, this variant of Troll Zombie walks at at all hours all the time. They are recognizable by their glowing red eyes. * Evil Spirits, Evil spirits roam the forest of faces, beware, they each have their own methods of ripping YOUR soul out. * Beasts, all manor of mythical beast roam the forest, from centaurs to Sphinx, don't ask how. * Puppets, there are PLUSH RUMP ASSES EVERYWHERE, and puppets, LOTS of puppets. * Evil Marionettes * Dinosaurs * Pokemon * Zombie pokemon trainers * TROLL zombie pokemon trainers * every pokemon ever * Barney * All Creepypastas * Demonic Clowns * Us politicians * The Mayor of New York * Telemarketers * Real estate/Time share agents * Travel Agents * Travel Agents Riding Unicorns * Every Avatar Ever including Wan * The Avatar blue monkey cat things from AVATAR * The Super Inteligent apes from Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes, INCLUDING KOBA WHO IS APETEIR HEIR OF RAGE * Unicorns riding travel agents * Unicorn salesmen * Dwarves riding Life insurance agents * Car Salesmen * Evil Snowmen including Olaf * Elsa from FROZEN * A creepy guy in a trenchcoat that wants to sell you clocks * Unicorn insurance Salesmen * Unicorn Car insurance salesmen * Car salesmen * Talent agents for pop group music companies that don't exist * Andrew Hussie * Horses * Goblins playing children's card games on motorcycles * The Cast of every YU-GI-OH! ever. * Betty Crocker * Betty Crocker's lawyer * A special Purple Surprise Release Waver We here at the Dark Carnival are not responsible for an temper tantrums, anxiety attacks, offended and/or hurt feelings, or any other thing that may befall you or your muse once you begin rp in this establishment. This is noted because several people have behaved this way in the past simply so they could cause problems or get attention. signing this waver you erase your right to complain about any nightmares, hallucinations, shortness of breath or other issues that may arise if you get too upset about the plot or muses within this memo. If you have any concerns regarding this constantly updating waver contact the keyholder. You fully understand that this is not an enviorment for weak willed or minded people who are not open to trying new things or ideas. If you take offense to this contact the keyholder. If you do not agree with the practices of this side of the memos please request a mod to open Dark Alternia as that is the place for everyone. This is the Dark Carnival, not a playground for equality or other social justice complaints within rp. This rp enviorment is meant to be MA-NC17 in nature, there is nothing humanly moral about it. also take full responsibility for anything that may befall your muse, including but not limited to: death, mega death, perma death, double death, being eaten alive , being driven insane, everything listed above etc. Signatures here, this waver will be updated.: X:nuggetBoi X: Sve Other Memos ###DarkAlternia- The main memo! this is the place for everyone, see the dark alternia section of this wiki for more info. ###DarkAlterniaDockingBay- The place the fleetships are docked, also the place other ships from travelers are to dock, it is about three miles away from the carnival and the village. Sixteen miles away from the city. ###TheMirthfulBlessing- The first of the eight fleetships manned by subjugs. ###The Sinner- A party boat in space, manned by subjugs who love to do nothing but party other fleetship memos coming soon. ###ClownSchool- taught by Asmita Verges, this academy for ruthlessness and giggling is the top school for young purple bloods to be trained and mentored into becoming subjugglators. Other Important Pages http://dark-alternia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Main_Clan_Biography. http://dark-alternia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mirth_Candy_Palace http://dark-alternia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Alternia_Docking_Bay http://dark-alternia.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Alternia_Wiki http://dark-alternia.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Alternian_Rules http://dark-alternia.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Alternia_Village http://dark-alternia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mirthful_Church